Time to act
by Ocee
Summary: Ron et Harry sont amis. Ensemble, ils ont ri, bataillé. Ils se sont confiés l'un à l'autre, se sont soutenus dans les moments difficiles. Se sont comportés comme des crétins aussi. Et tout ça n'est pas fini ! OS Harry, Ron/Hermione


**Time to act**

* * *

**Résumé** : Ron et Harry sont amis. Ensemble, ils ont ri, bataillé. Ils se sont confiés l'un à l'autre, se sont soutenus dans les moments difficiles. Se sont comportés comme des crétins aussi. Et tout ça n'est pas fini !

**Catégorie** : Réponse au défi, Ron/Hermione

**Personnages** : Ron, Harry, Hermione  
**Genres**: Comédie/Humour, Romance/Amour

**Rating** : tout public  
**Complet** : Oui

**Note d'histoire** : Ce texte est issu d'un projet du fan club de Ron sur le site HPF. Le but : chaque participant s'engageait à choisir un fanart qu'il aimait mettant en scène Ron, à le mettre dans un pot commun puis à écrire un texte inspiré d'un de tous ces fanarts mais... tiré au sort ! Pour ma part, je me suis portée volontaire pour écrire ce texte à la place de quelqu'un qui n'avait finalement pas le temps de participer. Ce n'était pas mon fanart préféré mais j'ai joué le jeu avec plaisir ^^ J'espère que ça vous fera passer un bon moment !

Fanart de Loleia "HP Act their age" sur son deviantart.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Time to act**

- Je ne peux pas.

Le couperet tomba.

D'une voix sourde mais qui ne tremblait pas.

Ron semblait résigné et cela alerta Harry un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout va bien se passer, lui assura-t-il en même temps qu'il rejoignait son meilleur ami devant le miroir de sa chambre.

Il s'y observait dans cette robe censée le mettre en valeur mais…

- Non, je… j'ai bien réfléchi. Ça ne pourra pas marcher. Je suis… je…

Il se détourna de la psyché dans un geste désabusé et alla s'asseoir sur son lit tout en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

S'il était étonné, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître. Il connaissait la faille de Ron et bien qu'il ne l'ait que peu recroisée durant ces dernières années, il comprenait qu'elle puisse réapparaître à un moment pareil. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser gagner ! Oh, non ! Aujourd'hui, c'était justement son rôle d'épauler Ron du mieux qu'il pouvait. La question était juste… comment ?

Il balaya la pièce d'un regard à la recherche d'une brillante idée et se mit à sourire. Il attrapa deux objets stockés dans un carton rempli de vieilleries et prit place à côté de son ami.

- Je suis d'accord, annule tout et passons du bon temps. Tiens ! Ça nous changera les idées, lui dit Harry en lui tendant l'une des baguettes qu'il avait récupérées.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ron regarda l'objet puis Harry comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

- Tu t'es pris un sortilège de confusion ou quoi ? C'est sérieux là, je ne plaisante pas.

- Je sais, lui garantit son ami. Tu viens de dire que tu ne pouvais pas – ce qui veut dire que tu ne veux pas – alors ne le fais pas ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, Ron, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Ron donna l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac mais son visage passa vite de blême à rose soutenu.

- Merlin, mais t'es vraiment pas bien ! Tu es censé me soutenir, pas m'enfoncer !

- Il faudrait savoir. Tu veux le faire, oui ou non ? l'interrogea Harry avec un petit sourire en coin non dissimulé. Parce que moi, je suis certain que tu seras parfait dans ce rôle, peu importe la manière qui t'y conduit. Tu n'as pas été choisi par charité, par dépit ou par je-ne-sais-quelle-idée-farfelue tu essayes de te mettre en tête. Tu as fait tes preuves, Ron, tu vaux autant que n'importe quel homme et même plus que beaucoup de sorciers. Alors voilà, je suis là, à tes côtés, et je te soutiens quelle que soit ta décision.

- Non mais, va consulter à Ste Mangouste, Harry ! Tu en parles comme si c'était un job que je refusais ! Si Hermione t'entendait elle te…

Mais l'image d'Hermione l'empêcha de poursuivre, bloquant les mots dans sa gorge et le replongeant dans le désarroi.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-il avec angoisse. Elle s'attend à…

- Ron ! On s'en fiche. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu sois sûr de toi. Tu ne peux pas aller la retrouver sans savoir et te ridiculiser, alors n'y pense plus ! On trouvera toujours une parade. Ce qu'il te faut, là, c'est te vider la tête pour y voir plus clair.

Avec une moue sceptique, Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette qu'il avait prise entre ses mains sans s'en apercevoir.

- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies jamais eue, Harry ! dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur pour essayer de se détendre.

- Je peux faire pire, si tu veux. Tiens ! Je te propose un marché. Si tu échoues, on annule tout, on oublie pour aujourd'hui et advienne que pourra. Mais si tu me bats, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je préfère la version sans pression.

- Alors, en garde !

Et comme deux gamins, ils se mirent en joue avec leurs baguettes farceuses qui se transformèrent bien vite en perroquet en fer-blanc et en haddock en caoutchouc.

- Tiens, ça ne te rappelle rien ? s'amusa Harry tout en esquivant un coup de bec.

- Ça devrait ? demanda Ron alors que son perroquet piquait la queue du haddock.

- En quatrième année, nos baguettes avaient pris la même forme pendant le cours de McGonagall, celui où elle nous avait annoncé le bal de Noël.

- Ah, si tu le dis ! Mais j'en ai vu de tellement de formes depuis au magasin, continua un Ron concentré sur son attaque alors qu'ils étaient désormais à genoux par terre pour poursuivre leur combat.

- Il s'en est passé des choses depuis, c'est sûr, on a mûri, dit Harry alors qu'il tirait la langue dans son effort pour s'appliquer à esquiver une nouvelle fois.

À cet instant, ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre… et éclatèrent de rire. Ah, ça oui ! Ils avaient mûri ! Enjoués, ils repartirent à l'assaut, oubliant pendant quelques instants les soucis qui pesaient, profitant juste du moment jusqu'à…

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Une Hermione plus qu'apprêtée venait de débouler dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte sans s'annoncer.

Tous trois arrêtèrent leurs gestes et s'observèrent, comme si le temps était suspendu.

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est pour ça que tu es en retard ? On peut y aller ou vous n'avez pas encore fini de vous _comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans_ ? s'impatienta Hermione, légèrement troublée par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

- Ah ouais ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Je m'en souviens maintenant, McGonagall avait sorti quasiment la même réplique.

Il obtint un sourire amusé en réponse mais leur regard fut attiré par _la tête du haddock qui tombait par terre, tranchée par le bec du perroquet_.

- Et ça avait fini de la même façon, conclut Harry avant de fixer ses yeux aux siens pour lui dire. Tu as gagné, Ron, tu m'as battu.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, échangeant un sourire complice. Puis, lorsque Harry l'encouragea d'un léger hochement de tête et d'un clin d'œil rassurant, Ron sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et pivota vers Hermione pour lui demander sa main.

Eberluée par leur comportement et par cette requête, elle accusa le coup :

- Par… Pardon ? C'est… c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de me faire belle ? Je me suis préparée pendant des heures et tu… tu me demandes en mariage ici ? Dans ta chambre d'adolescent ? Alors que tu es en train de jouer avec Harry qui plus est ?

Loin de se démonter, Ron reprit – en rougissant progressivement néanmoins :

- Je suis désolé, Hermione ! Vraiment, j'ai essayé. J'avais prévu de t'emmener dans ce restaurant moldu romantique que tu as repéré depuis des semaines parce qu'il te rappelle un film que tu aimais ado, j'ai choisi à l'avance tous les plats que tu préfères, je leur ai même demandé de faire un gâteau au chocolat spécialement pour toi parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas – et je sais que c'est un comble pour toi, qu'un restaurant n'en propose pas sur sa carte – et puis, après le repas, on serait sortis dans le parc juste à côté, tu sais, ce parc où tu adores te promener le midi avant de retourner au Ministère parce que tu trouves toujours un banc abrité sous un petit bosquet pour être au calme et y respirer le parfum des fleurs et… et j'ai même réussi à persuader le gardien moldu de rester un peu plus tard pour qu'il nous ouvre – sans magie, bien sûr ! je sais que tu n'aurais pas approuvé sinon –… et là, j'avais préparé une longue déclaration pour faire les choses correctement, parce que je t'aime, et que je veux que tu le saches et… parce que je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir trouvée, tu vois, et… et alors, là, Harry serait passé sur son balai – avec sa cape d'invisibilité, bien sûr – en tirant une banderole avec ma demande parce que j'ai lu dans un _Sorcière hebdo_ qui traînait au magasin que les Moldues adoraient ce genre de trucs mais… j'y serais pas arrivé ! Attendre ta réponse toute une soirée, ça m'aurait rendu tellement angoissé que je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu un problème. Je ne sais pas, je me connais, j'aurais probablement renversé du vin sur ta robe – qui est splendide, au passage – et ça m'aurait paralysé parce que ta soirée aurait été gâchée et que j'aurais été incapable ensuite de te regarder dans les yeux en ayant l'espoir que tu m'aimes assez pour accepter ou alors…

- Hum, hum, le coupa Harry pour l'aider à s'en sortir alors qu'Hermione paraissait sous le choc, bouche bée devant de telles révélations.

- Ah oui, ça commence à faire long, remarqua Ron. Je m'étais pourtant entraîné pour mon discours, je te le jure. Il était parfait. Pas vrai, Harry ?

Comme ses deux amis se tournaient vers lui, celui-ci opina avec fidélité. Enorgueilli, Ron reporta son attention sur Hermione et lui déclara :

- Alors voilà, je suis désolé que tout ça ne se soit pas passé comme tu l'aurais voulu, Hermione. Parce que je voulais vraiment que ce soit parfait. Mais je n'aurais pas pu, ce n'était pas moi… Et… et je suis à genoux, quand même !

Ce constat mi-victorieux mi-pantois provoqua un rire nerveux chez Hermione qu'elle ne parvint pas à réfréner. Inquiet, Ron s'enquit d'une petite voix :

- Hermione ? Chérie ? Est-ce que…

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question et tomba dans ses bras pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille une réponse dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

- Oui ? reprit-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Oui ! affirma-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Harry effectua alors un discret repli vers la sortie. Tout cela lui donnait des idées et l'envie de retrouver Ginny. Après tout, lors de cette fameuse quatrième année, Ron avait eu des paroles très sensées se souvint-il à présent. _« Il faut simplement serrer les dents et y aller »_, lui avait-il dit _comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à se lancer à l'assaut d'une forteresse inexpugnable, _alorsqu'ils désespéraient de trouver une cavalière pour le bal de Noël. Et aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient en âge de s'engager, cette règle n'avait pas changé.

_Serrer les dents et y aller._

Foncer sans se poser trop de questions.

Oui, c'était le plus adapté, comme Ron venait de le démontrer. Parce qu'il avait beau être un très bon stratège lorsqu'il s'agissait d'échecs ou de plans de mission, dès qu'il était question d'Hermione et de ses sentiments, la spontanéité était finalement ce qui lui réussissait le mieux avec elle. Elle l'aimait comme il était et il allait bien finir par l'enregistrer.

Pour le bien d'Hermione et surtout le sien, il faudrait donc qu'il pense à lui rappeler ces sages paroles si jamais Ron lui refaisait ce coup-là le jour de leur mariage. Une bataille de baguettes farceuses, c'était chouette évidemment, mais il doutait que ce soit du goût de la mariée devant l'autel et tous les invités…


End file.
